Almost Perfect
by Pokiepup
Summary: Near future one shot, Their first holiday together-kinda. On the fluffy side of things.


A.N. A shout out to J_rue316 whose tweet inspired this. Two days late but got stuck in my head and first chance I had to write. As most know I don't normally do fluff but as I said got stuck in my head and went for it. Hope it turns out okay. Happy late holiday to everyone—if you celebrate.

* * *

_**Almost Perfect **_

_**12:22 p.m.**_

"Um, Bo-Bo, platonic love of my life may I ask you a teensy, tiny, question?" Kenzi couldn't help the oversized grin spreading over her face as she walked into the kitchen, the sight stopping her dead in her tracks.

"Of course, but make it quick. Kinda busy here,"

"Yeah, yeah I see that and oddly enough that is what the question is about," she had no choice but to pause as she nearly choked on her laugh which was threatening to make itself known. "So, what in the love of D-Man's wolf biscuits are you doing?"

"Making a turkey, what's it look like?" the succubus' brow rose as she finally looked up from the enormous blob of meat in which was stuffed in a pan a size too small. What little room left on the table taken up by two separate cook books along with various spices and two bowls which both had it's contents dripping over the sides.

"Right. No, no I get that. I can see that among other things," her words trailed off as her eyes danced over the counter tops which had various boxes, cans, bowls and pans spread about. "It looks like Betty Crocker and Martha Stewart's bastard child threw up in here,"

"I'm making Thanksgiving," the succubus huffed out in slight irritation though her attention had already drifted back down to the task at hand so much so she hadn't even heard the hardy laugh that escaped from her best friend.

"How much did you have to drink last night?"

"Kenz, I love you but I don't have time for this so just say what you wanna say,"

"Thanksgiving was a month ago,"

"Yeah, well it's Thanksgiving in the states so it works out fine,"

"Right, except we're not in the states,"

"Okay," snorting through a frustrated and forced smile her palms slammed down against the tabletop, her eyes locking with the young girl's. "This is the first holiday where me and Lauren are together and yes we're Canadian and we were supposed to celebrate over a month ago but you know what? Me and her weren't together a month ago and now we're back together and I don't feel like waiting all the way until Christmas to celebrate with her,"

"Okay,"

"Because we've been on and off for over two years and you know what? We've never managed to be together for a holiday, not a single one and I want that. I want cute pictures of us on holidays and stories to tell years down the line and holiday traditions and yeah, well I kinda am at a disadvantage for this one but we can call it a dry run for Christmas,"

"Okay," she repeated with even more understanding slipping into her tone then before.

"And with our track record there is no guarantee that we will even make it to Christmas because as you know we just can't seem to stay together longer then a week but-"

"I said okay," she rose her voice over the nervous wreck that was the succubus. Giving a half nod when Bo finally seemed to return to reality. "What do you need?"

"Oh I was sooo hoping you would ask that," she said with a grin that instantly sent regret surging through the young woman who now stood there like a deer in headlights. "Dyson, Hale and Tamsin will be here in like four hours which apparently is about how long this monster takes to cook,"

"So for your first holiday you invited your ex boyfriend and ex booty call?"

"Well when you put it like that-it may seem a little strange but yes, yes I did."

"Somebody better be bringing me a shit load of booze for this train-wreck,"

"Hey!" Bo yelled scowling over her shoulder at the girl stopping mid-stride toward the stove with the pan awkwardly in her arms.

"I repeat, ex-boyfriend, recently ex-booty call, and current girl friend all sitting at a table with you, me and the guy who makes inappropriate jokes in awkward situations,"

"Oh God," she let out as she stood, slamming the door to the stove shut, her panic quickly rising to new heights. "What am I doing? What am I doing Kenz?"

"See, this is why I can't leave you alone for longer then five minutes,"

* * *

_**4:39 p.m.**_

"Well," Tamsin finally spoke breaking the awkward tension after fifteen minutes of straight silence. Looking into the kitchen as a dismayed Bo shuffled around like a chicken with it's head cut off while Kenzi stood in the coroner, glass of wine in one hand while the other idly stirred the same bowl of potatoes she had been string for ten minutes. Sighing again she looked back at the couch across from her where Hale and Dyson sat awkwardly doing the same exact thing she had been doing. "This is—this is fun,"

"Mm-hm,"

"Dinners with my father are often similar to this so I am actually pretty okay," Hale shrugged taking a swig of his beer though instead of earning comments or conversation all he got was icy glares.

"So, why are you here?"

"I was invited,"

"Wasn't aware Lauren was okay with you being around,"

"Wasn't aware this was Lauren's apartment," Tamsin leaned forward to mimic Dyson's posture. "Beside if we were working off blondie's feelings then you wouldn't be here either,"

"We have a rapport,"

"Do you?" her question came out in a snort, nearly choking on her mouthful of beer. "Thought you being the reason they broke up-again, would have taken care of that rapport,"

"Did you know condoms were originally made from animal instantiates?" the two's stair down broke as they in union turned to the siren.

"Exactly how long does a turkey cook for, because hes now officially moved from a Beyonce tan into a Denzel and I'm not completely sure that's okay? Is that okay?" the succubus' attention shifted from the inside of the oven to the group of three who's attention had shifted from Hale onto her. "No? Anyone? Maybe we should google this-?"

* * *

_**5:02 p.m. **_

"I'm sorry I'm early but I have some very dirty things in mind to make up for—oh my-" Lauren's words trialed off as she made it into the living room to find Tamsin and Dyson glaring up at her though the wolf couldn't help the smirk that curved his lips as his eyes ran over her unusually skimpily clad body.

"No, no, no, no. You're not supposed to be here for another thirty minutes," the succubus quickly ran out from the kitchen into the living room. "The stuffing is not fluffing properly and the carrots are doing something I don't even know cause the cookbook did not provide a list of possible crisis and-and that is not proper dinner attire," she let out eyes narrowing in on her girlfriend's appearance.

"It was proper for the dinner I was expecting," she said through a tightened jaw, eyes narrowing in on the succubus who was in complete dismay from her hair that was coming lose from the ponytail to her workout clothes which had so many smudges of various colors she looked like an abstract painting.

"She was expecting on getting some," Tamsin snorted taking the last gulp of her fourth beer of the night earning a quick snare from Bo.

"You didn't mention other people being here,"

"I said we were having a dinner—why wouldn't you wear actual clothes," the succubus didn't mean to attack her but between the stress of the day's events and the fact that she could feel both of her ex-lover's auras burning brighter at her girlfriend's appearance was beginning to take it's toll.

"When you invite me over for dinner its usually a dinner of another sort,"

"That is not true—not always—okay but-" she stopped, brow furrowing at the sound of a buzzer going off. "Wh—I don't even know what that is for," shaking her head, attention shifting back to her dinner. "Just don't bend over—or lean forward too much, or at all really,"

"Sure," Lauren smiled politely and tried to ignore the pinkness flushing her cheeks as she gracefully took a seat next to the Valkyrie.

"So is that like a dress or more of a," Tamsin's words came to a pause though her eyes moved up and down over the blonde.

"It's more of a teddy than anything,"

"It goes good with the heels, wouldn't have expected **you** to ever be so daring,"

"It's always the quiet ones," Dyson chirped in much to the human's disappointment. "Is that Victoria's Secret?"

"It is isn't it? Summer collection isn't it?"

"I'm going find out about those carrots," Hale smiled apologetically as he quickly made a beeline for the kitchen.

_'I'm so going to kill you for this,' _Lauren thought to herself as she kept her diplomatic smile plastered on her face and flexed near every muscle in her body to make sure not to move too much.

* * *

_**6:00 p.m.**_

"Everything good?" Bo asked softly through a yawn as she looked over the makeshift table that had been set up just fifteen minutes ago by the boys while she had taken the fastest shower she had ever taken. "Is it?" she asked turning to Lauren who sat at the 'head' of the table.

"I—I do, particularity the cream of corn is magnificent," she said with a toothy smile, her fork idly poking at her nearly untouched plate.

"It's supposed to be regular corn,"

"Really? Wow," taking a moment to think of how to back peddle she gave another smile. "It's just so delicious and creamy—juicy that I thought it was. I think I'm going to start making you cook for me a lot more. No more take out for us,"

"The yams are good," Dyson spoke up taking pity on the blonde.

"Those are carrots," the succubus' brow tensed further, her features soften despite the fact she was purposely clenching her jaw to keep from showing her embarrassment.

"In all fairness the yam juice did roll over onto the carrots—it's good though, very sweet." Hale spoke up from the other end of the table. A smile plastered to his face as he was shoveling a forkful of mashed-potatoes into his mouth.

"I'm digging the turkey, reminds me of the glory days when I'd take down a whole field full of soldiers and then afterward we'd scrounge up what ever carcase was laying around and feast. Sure it was a little dry but then again we'd have plenty of beer and-not that this is dry," shaking her head before turning her attention back down to her plate coming to the realization everyone with the exception of the succubus was shooting death glares at her.

"It's really good baby," Lauren whispered into her girlfriend's ear, leaning over and resting her hand on the succubus' thigh under the table, but the damage had seemed to be done as Bo had already tossed her napkin over her plate and refused to look up at anyone.

* * *

_**9:04 p.m.**_

You know generally when hosting a holiday dinner you aren't allowed to disappear," Lauren said softly from the doorway, her eyes locked on the succubus' back as she sat at the bottom of the bed refusing to turn around.

"It wasn't a holiday,"

"Sure it was, Thanksgiving."

"Thanksgiving was over a month ago," she whispered out in defeat letting her head fall forward, her toes tapping against the floor.

"Well, you are the unaligned succubus—not really one for rules babe,"

"It was a disaster,"

"No,"

"Yes,"

"No, it was a traditional holiday. Stressful, inappropriately dressed guests, a lot of liquored up guests, some misbehaved guests, it's all apart of the day although normally there are enough people that not everyone fits into every one of those categories but hey," she chuckled softly, shrugging to herself. "We work with what we've got,"

"You don't have to do this Lauren. The dinner wasn't good and the idea was stupid and—it was all just stupid,"

"It was sweet," this time the blonde didn't wait for an invitation, instead as she spoke she made her way beside the succubus, her arm wrapping around her waist. "It was very sweet,"

"Would have been sweeter if it actually turned out,"

"What were you expecting?" leaning in closer she rested her chin on her girlfriend's shoulder, her free hand reaching over and resting on the brunette's thigh.

"I wanted this to be our first holiday together. I wanted to make memories that the next time we're breaking up we'd think about and maybe we wouldn't because we'd have history,"

"We have history,"

"Real history. History like when you can say hey remember the time all of the lights on the tree went out right before we opened presents. Or remember that thanksgiving when we ate so much we passed out. Or remember that Earth day when we planted a tree. Or remember that Easter we found all those eggs. Real memories, real history that doesn't include remember that time I had to kill your girlfriend cause she was possessed or remember when I had to feed off Dyson to save my life,"

"Bo,"

"Or even a memory that doesn't just include me making you cum ten times in a row—yeah it's an amazing memory but I—we need memories outside of the bedroom and outside of our life drama,"

"Okay,"

"Okay?" Bo asked almost confused as she pulled back to look at the blonde. "Okay what?"

"Okay, we'll make memories. We'll go and shop for a tree together this week. We'll go on Easter egg hunts—it'll be fun we can make a game out of it, like each color is a sexual favor and the more you have the more choices you have. And we'll just buy a plant for earth day since I'm not really into plants let alone planting. We'll create memories Bo,"

"Will we?" she shook her head, eyes glassing over as she abruptly stood up. "I don't wanna breakup Lauren,"

"Neither do I,"

"I'm not talking about this moment, I mean I don't want to feel rushed to make memories. I don't want to be worried every other day that today is going to be the day we breakup because we can't stay together longer than a month or a week,"

"Babe," she didn't stand but instead reached out taking the succubus' hands in her own and pulled her closer. "Right now is just," taking a breath, her own tears pulling in the corners of her eyes. She hadn't even been aware they were there or that she felt the need to cry but there was something about looking up at this woman in front of her in tears that broke her heart. "Right now we are having some issues but it's just because we are working out the kinks Bo. I don't want anyone but you, I don't want anyone else to touch me or to love me, when I look into my future you are all I see-all I want to see. So these kinks now while painful I know are only temporary because at the end of the day I know that it's going to be just you and me. That we are going to have all of these amazing memories you want to make, and we'll have so many stories to tell our kids that they'll be sick of them,"

"Kids huh?" she let out a broken laugh, stray tears slipping free despite her growing smile.

"Yes, kids." smiling to meet Bo's, she stood pulling the succubus into her arms. "That's how far **I'm** planning baby,"

"I like the sound of that,"

Bo pulled back just enough to stare into Lauren's eyes, smiling softly she leaned back in stealing three quick, soft, playful kisses. It wasn't the day she wanted, it wasn't what she planned but then again nothing about her and Lauren ever went according to plan, nothing about them made sense. Human, fae. Book smart, street smart. Outspoken, reserved. Light and unaligned. They were on the opposite side of the spectrum on almost everything but yet somehow they seemed to always fall together so perfectly and why that was? Bo wasn't questioning it, no she would just take it with a smile.

Leaning in again, this time she went for a sweet kiss that turned into a lingering, passionate duel.

So what, this holiday didn't turn out perfect but it didn't matter anymore because she knew there would be more—plenty more by the sound of it and she wasn't complaining.


End file.
